Deja Vu
Deja Vu is the name of a main quest and boss fight in Chapter VII of Shadow Fight 3. It is the first boss fight of the chapter, which takes place at the anomaly village. Story Itu argues that they can change everything. The player is here at last, and they are Shadow's Descendant as the Void Room called them. Bolo replies by saying the Void Room also called Itu a Dome redeemer, before sarcastically asking him where is the Dome and the Heralds now. Itu desperately tries to convince Bolo that the Void Room was right. Bolo then tells Itu to calm down, before he tests the player to a duel, saying that the player should not be affected by his temporal tricks if they really have Shadow Mind with them. Fight Info Bolo is fought as the first boss of Chapter VII: Part I. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, of which the player must win three in order to be declared victorious. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the player must defeat Bolo before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Bolo wields Nodachi as his weapon. The Nodachi has roughly the same length as Giant Swords. The mechanics of his Nodachi resemble the Katana. Despite its immense size, Bolo is capable of swinging the Nodachi as if it was normal-sized. However, the Nodachi has a very slow recovery time, which is even slower than Katana. Therefore, Bolo is very vulnerable to counter-attacks if his attacks are blocked. His old age, combined with his muscle pain and the Nodachi's weight, restrict Bolo's movements significantly. He cannot move a lot or fight aggressively, and he is unable to perform kicks, roll and jumps. Enemy Info *Name: Bolo *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Nodachi *Armor: Saccadic Masking *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Supernova (Folding Blade) Special Abilities *'Enhanced Reflexes' When his Nodachi is glowing with shadow energy, Bolo is capable of using his Nodachi to instantly interrupt any attacks delivered by the player, either melee or ranged. If the player is close when Bolo blocks an attack, he will counter them with a slash to the head. Bolo will lose his enhanced reflexes momentarily when he is recovering after he swings his Nodachi or when he is throwing his ranged weapon, indicated by the lack of glow on the Nodachi. His Nodachi also cannot stop throws or block shadow abilities. *'Cuboid of Time' When his health drops below 50%, Bolo telekinetically pushes the player away and levitates, casting a huge translucent cuboid on the battlefield to reverse back time in order to return back his lost health. The huge cuboid will gradually form into a black, solid matter as Bolo's health slowly recovers. When doing this, Bolo cannot take any damage from any source of attack, and all the efforts of getting to the other side will be useless since Bolo will instantly fly to the opposite side of the cuboid. When the cuboid has been transformed into a fully solid object, time will stop, rendering anything but Bolo immobilized (including the shadow bar, if the player is in shadow form at the moment). Bolo then walks towards the player and delivers two slashes to them before time moves normally again. However, by timing a jump correctly, the player might be able to be in a good position on the air when the time freezes, and Bolo might miss his attacks then. When the giant cuboid has fully turned black, any attack delivered to it will cause it to disintegrate. Once the cuboid is destroyed, Bolo will lose all the regained health and will be immobilized for a few seconds. Move and Perks *'Circumvention ' A sequence of 1 (+2) attacks with Nodachi. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Precision ' A chance to cause additional damage with a critical hit. *'Discharge ' A chance to reduce the player's Shadow Energy by 100% of his inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a portion of his attack damage. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of Bolo's inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Displacement' Slashes forward with the Nodachi and then teleports behind the player, thrusting his Nodachi backward into the player. *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging shadow energy around Bolo. *'Grinder ' Throws the folding blade upwards. If hit, the player will continue to take damage whilst being lifted into the air. Quotes *''I have rheumatism, by the way.'' *''Itu is too anxious.'' *''Let's have another try!'' *''Get back in position!'' *''Time to take a nap.'' *''Keep the noise down, please.'' *''Stay here if you wish.'' *''This will sober you up.'' *''I paint at sunset.'' *''A scenic view, isn't it?'' *''Time has its shape, boy/girl.'' Rewards Players level up to level 21 after winning this fight, and they receive some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players. *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Deja Vu (1).jpg Deja Vu (2).jpg Deja Vu (3).jpg Deja Vu (4).jpg Deja Vu (5).jpg Deja Vu (6).jpg Deja Vu (7).jpg Deja Vu (8).jpg Deja Vu (9).jpg Deja Vu (10).jpg Deja Vu (11).jpg Deja Vu (12).jpg Deja Vu (13).jpg Deja Vu (14).jpg Deja Vu (15).jpg Deja Vu (16).jpg Deja Vu (17).jpg Deja Vu (18).jpg Deja Vu (19).jpg Deja Vu (20).jpg Deja Vu (21).jpg Deja Vu (22).jpg Deja Vu (23).jpg Deja Vu (24).jpg Deja Vu (25).jpg Deja Vu (26).jpg Deja Vu (27).jpg Deja Vu (28).jpg Deja Vu (29).jpg Deja Vu (30).jpg Deja Vu (31).jpg Deja Vu (32).jpg Deja Vu (33).jpg Deja Vu (34).jpg Deja Vu (35).jpg Deja Vu (36).jpg Deja Vu (37).jpg Deja Vu (38).jpg|If player loses Deja Vu (39).jpg Deja Vu (40).jpg Deja Vu (41).jpg Deja Vu (42).jpg|If player wins Deja Vu (43).jpg Deja Vu (44).jpg Deja Vu (45).jpg Trivia *Déjà Vu is a French term describing the feeling that one has lived through the present situation before. *Ironically, Bolo's Circumvention is much faster than the usual Circumvention for the regular Katana even though it is much lighter than Bolo's Nodachi. *Nodachi (field sword), sometimes also known as Ōdachi (large/great sword) is a traditional Japanese sword that were mainly used for ceremonies. **Due to the size and weight, Nodachi is rarely used for battle because it is difficult to wield. But when used against a katana, its sheer force is deadly, and any attempt to block it with a katana would be useless. *Bolo's Nodachi resembles a larger Scalpel in appearance and mechanics. *Rheumatism is an older term used to describe a number of painful conditions of muscles, tendons, joints, and bones. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses